One of the challenges facing a person with physical limitation such as auditory, speech, or visual difficulties is to communicate with individuals having disabilities and with other normal individuals. This gap in communication is generally solved by use of sign language. Sign language is the name given to visually perceivable gestures, which are primarily formed using the hands in connection with facial expression, mouth expression, and posture. Sign language may be restricted to trained individuals who can decipher the presentation.
The foregoing “Background” description is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.